THE BIG O DIARIES
by Rod G
Summary: Pretty much what it says.A rather funny diary for each main character!Read,review and enjoy!
1. Roger Smith

THE  
BIG O  
DIARIES 

by  
Rod G.

DISCLAIMER : THE BIG O and related characters are the property of their copyright holder.I do not,  
repeat,NOT own the characters nor am I making any profit out of this.

Inspired by Cyberdreamer's "The Cybersix Diaries"(http/ chapter in this fic is a character's diary.The whole series long.Hope you enjoy it!

ROGER SMITH

DAY 1  
Went to negotiate the release of kidnapped girl named Dorothy.Turned out to be an android.Found  
her at home waiting for me.Beck (her abductor) showed up with a megadeus . . .  
Dorothy's big sister.(Don't ask!)Called up the Big O to fight her.Lost Dorothy.Found her at a nightclub,  
singing.Her "grandfather" got killed.Big O managed to finish off Dorothy's big sister.Beck arrested.  
Dorothy's joined my household.Swell.But she must wear black.

DAY 10  
Dorothy's piano playing bugging me.Got hired by one Casey Jenkins.Pretty.Went to a dead dam.  
Ms. Jenkins was there.Found out her name was Angel.Used the Big O to fight off a big eel.Blew up the  
dam.Still don't like Dorothy's playing.

DAY 14  
Went to Paradigm Group.Met Patricia Lovejoy (Angel again!).Got hired by Rosewater to find  
a reporter.Found his place.It burned up.Seebach the reporter became Schwartzewald the maniac.  
Went underground,got gripped by fear.Called Dorothy "Mom".Embarrassing.Big O beat  
Schwartzewald's megadeus.No sign of Schwartzewald himself.

DAY 27  
An old lady hired me to find her son.Trouble is,he's supposed to be dead.Turned out to be  
alive,with a grudge against his superior officer.Fraiser got his megadeus to act like a ghost.Told me  
why.Reunited him with his mother.

DAY 33  
Got sick of Dorothy's piano playing.Took her to Amadeus,where R. Instro played.Hoped Instro would  
teach to play with heart.Found out an old partner of Instro's creator was involved in his death.Dorothy  
and I went to the old Amadeus estate and found Instro at the controls of a big robot called Constance.  
Big O was having trouble with Constance's sonic force.Only Dorothy's playing got Instro to stop.Ginseng  
got crushed by Constance.Dorothy convinced Instro to continue teaching her.She plays better now.  
Can relax . . . I think.

DAY 42  
Price of fish high.Went to the harbor to find out why.Fishermen afraid of a "Sea Titan".After getting a  
submersible,somebody took it already.Turned out to be Angel.What a surprise.She was after a  
memory in one of the submerged buildings.We both got trapped inside one of the buildings.Angel in  
underwear.Gorgeous,but . . . what's with the scars?To make a long story short,used Big O(Dorothy  
came in it) to have both the Sea Titan(which was rather wimpy) and the memory in its head  
destroyed,much to Angel's chagrin.

DAY 56  
Apparently,Dorothy found herself a kitten.Made a mess in my desk.Hated that.Dorothy hummed a  
rather odd tune.I wonder . . .

DAY 61  
Perot the cat's owners showed.Not very pleasant.An aircraft showed up,killing the owners and  
taking Dorothy and Perot.Found out one Eugene Grant behind all this.Got joined by Angel,as usual  
looking for memories.Got to the Big O to fight Grant's monster.Dorothy wanted it spared,saying  
that it was really Perot.the cat turned monster finished off Grant before going out in a blaze of,  
well,I don't know if glory is the right word.

DAY 68  
Went to see a Mr. Wise.His son Francis was kidnapped.Got framed by Beck (Him again?).He showed  
up in a big gold megadeus and was holding Dorothy.Big O beat the shinola out of Beck's megadeus.  
Cleared my name.Dorothy sure has one heck of a bear hug,though.

DAY 73  
What's the matter with Dan?I mean,talking about some phrase I never even heard of before.Seems  
it's got something to do with a movie he saw as a kid.As if I didn't have enough with this bomber on  
the loose.Turns out the bomber resembles the actress from that film!Stopped the bombings and she  
dies in Dan's arms.Rather sad really.

DAY 81  
I've never liked Heaven's Day.Never have and never will.Dorothy got me a black tie.Snapped at her.  
Afterwards,Norman tells me that Heaven's day falls on Dorothy's birthday.

DAY 83  
Had to fight a big Heaven's Day tree.Can things get any nuttier?Turns out it wasn't Dorothy's  
birthday after all,but we wound exchanging gifts anyway.Hope she likes the coat I bought her.

DAY 91  
Schwartzewald's back.I don't need this.So he's got a mummy-like megadeus.What?Nobody told me  
there'd be a masquerade.Leave it to Scwartzewald to burn people up.Hey!Nobody told me his  
megadeus could fly!The Big O got to smash the Big Duo,but Schwartzewald got away.Typical.

DAY 100  
Lots of things happened so fast.Where do I begin?Hypnotized kids . . . a book called "Metropolis"  
. . . then there's R.D.,a killer in a red cloak,who turns out to be Dorothy's twin.The real Dorothy  
showed up in the Big O.Just in time.Three huge robots are coming.Gotta go face 'em.Hope to  
write again.Bye!


	2. R Dorothy Wayneright

R. DOROTHY WAYNERIGHT  
  
DAY 1  
I do not care for being a hostage,especially by the likes of this Beck.Wound up being rescued by  
one Roger Smith.Later,after losing my grandfather and watching as Beck and his gang are brought   
to justice,I wind up living with Roger,a louse with awful taste in clothing.Everyone in his household  
must wear black.How tacky.   
  
DAY 10  
Not only is Roger a louse with awful taste in clothing,he is also a chronic oversleeper.A good thing  
there is a piano where I can play to wake him up.After a long time at some dam,Roger comes back.  
I doubt he cares for my piano playing.  
  
DAY 14  
After a rather fruitless (in my opinion) search for one Michael Seebach,I follow Roger underground  
and find him lying down.Called me "mom".Why would he call me that?Then this Shcwartzewald shows   
up with a megadeus and felt terror for the first time.How strange.  
  
DAY 27  
Am not in this episode.Might as well mention the fact that I am an android with a light that comes out  
on the top of my head.No particular reason.  
  
DAY 33  
Roger took me to see Instro,expecting Instro to teach me how to play piano.Why?I already can  
play the piano.Still,I decided to humor him.Have to admit,Instro is not a bad teacher.Later,after the  
trouble with this machine called Constance,I convinced Instro to continue teaching me.Maybe I like  
Instro teaching me.  
  
DAY 44  
Roger went to the docks.Something to do with the high price of fish.I wind up in the Big O and find   
him in an underwater building with that Angel person who seems rather shameless to me.I mean,  
why else would she be in her underwear?  
  
DAY 56  
Found a kitten today.I think I like having a cat around . . . I think.I doubt Roger likes him as much   
as I do.  
  
DAY 61  
Decided to name this cat Perot.A man and woman claiming to be Perot's owners showed.They got  
killed.Perot and I got taken.This man Grant turned Perot into a monster.Roger and the Big O showed  
up and saved me but could not save Perot.I wonder if I could cry.Have not yet done so.  
  
DAY 68  
Roger and I went to solve a kidnapping.It all went wrong.Beck took me again and put a device which  
made me hug Roger to death.Needless to say,we both got out of that situation.Beck was back in jail.  
  
DAY 73  
Am not in this episode either.Something about a movie Major Dastun saw as a child.  
  
DAY 81  
Bought a black tie as a Heaven's Day gift for Roger.He snapped at me.I had no idea how mach he   
hated Heaven's Day.Got involved with the blind girlfriend of a saxophone player.  
  
DAY 83  
Strange.A Heaven's Day tree gone berserk.Of course Roger went on the Big O to fight it.Afterwards,  
Roger gave me a gift,thinking that this was my birthday.I told him it was not.Oh well,it was a nice   
black coat anyway.  
  
DAY 91  
As I gave Roger the call from that Angel person,he asked me if it can fly.What was he talking about?  
Afterwards,I notice something in a darkened room . . .  
  
DAY 100  
Roger was looking for me.He must have a lot on his mind,for he was so busy,he did not notice me.  
Later,I was with Norman tending to the Big O when it suddenly came to life.I wound up going with it.  
The Big O saved Roger from an assassin called RD.Roger told me that she looked exactly like me.I   
do not see the resemblance.Three giant robots are on the shore.Roger is going to face them and I   
am on his side.Who knows?Maybe Roger is not such a louse after all.But he still has awful taste in   
clothes. 


	3. Norman Burg

NORMAN BURG  
  
DAY 1  
I've been Master Roger's butler for I don't know how many years.Can't remember how I lost my  
eye.Let in a young lady today.She was looking for Master Roger.She seemed rather pale to me.  
Little did I know that afterwards she would join our household.Of course,there is the fact that she  
must wear black.Master Roger insists on that . . .  
  
DAY 10  
I've noticed that Miss Dorothy tends to play the piano to wake Master Roger up.He does tend to   
sleep late,I'm afraid.Today I allowed a Miss Casey Jenkins in.Master Roger seemed to be interested.  
After his return from the dam,Miss Dorothy played again.  
  
DAY 14  
After his encounter with that Schwartzewald chap,Master Roger decided to go underground,Not long  
after,Miss Dorothy followed.I wish them both the best of luck down there.  
  
DAY 27  
Master Roger went to find an elderly woman's mssing son.In his absence,I ponder about how I lost  
my eye.  
  
DAY 33  
I do believe that Master Roger has had enough of being woken by Miss Dorothy's playing.This Instro,  
an android like her,must be quite a teacher.Oh well,time to wind the clock . . .  
  
DAY 42  
Today Master Roger went to find why fish cost too much these days.The Big O,with Miss Dorothy inside,  
went after him.How odd.  
  
DAY 56  
Miss Dorothy brought a little cat with her.It scampered on Master Roger's desk.Tsk tsk.Apparently  
she and the cat must be reminded that no one must touch Master Roger's desk but him.  
  
DAY 61  
Miss Dorothy and the cat taken.Master Roger went after them.Miss Dorothy was back but not the  
cat.I can only imagine.  
  
DAY 68  
After putting that Beck fellow back behind bars,Master Roger went to work on Miss Dorothy.I told  
him to shut off her short term memory circuits but he decided against it.Perhaps it was just as well.  
  
DAY 73  
I hardly have anything to do in this episode.This is all about Major Dastun remembering a film he   
saw as a lad.Still no idea how I lost my eye.  
  
DAY 81  
A shame Master Roger dislikes Heaven's Day.I find myself explaining all about it to Miss Dorothy.  
Later I tell Master Roger that Miss Dorothy's birthday falls on Heaven's Day.  
  
DAY 83  
After the rather bizarre fight between the Big O and the giant Heaven's Day tree,Master Roger found  
out that Miss Dorothy's birthday is not Heaven's Day after all.A little white lie on my part to get him to  
give her a gift.Needless to say,it worked.  
  
DAY 91  
That Schwartzewald fellow is back,as insane as ever,according to Master Roger.Where did Miss   
Dorothy go to?How did I lose my eye?  
  
DAY 100  
Master Roger was looking for Miss Dorothy.I have no idea where she went.Master Roger asked me  
why I know how to fix the Big O.I asked him why he knows how to pilot it.Later he asked about Miss  
Dorothy again while I fix the Big O.After Master Roger left,Miss Dorothy came by.Suddenly the Big O  
activated itself,with Miss Dorothy inside.Afterwards I called Master Roger about three huge robots on  
the seashore.I hope both he and Miss Dorothy are all right.Hopefully,I'll also find out how I lost my   
eye. 


	4. Major Dan Dastun

MAJOR DAN DASTUN  
  
DAY 1  
Went to see a former lieutenant of mine,Roger Smith,now a negotiator.Afterwards I almost wind up  
being crushed by a megadeus.Where did that other megadeus,the black one,come from?  
  
DAY 10  
Not much for me to do in this episode.  
  
DAY 14  
I gave Roger some reporter's adress.I later find out that it went up in smoke.  
  
DAY 27  
Told Roger what I knew about one Bonny Frazier.Also mentioned his superior,Gauss.Later a   
huge ghost appeared.My men fired upon it without sucess.Suddenly that black megadeus showed   
up and revealed the "ghost" to be really a megdeaus piloted by Frazier.Due to certain   
"circumstances",I think he should get a fair trial.  
  
DAY 33  
Roger asked me about someone at Amadeus.Told him his name was Ginseng,a former partner of  
one dr. Amadeus and sole survivor of some accident.Wonder if this was important.Must be.  
  
DAY 42  
I noticed fish cost too much these days.Later heard about some monster coming out of the sea.I  
ordered my men to fire upon it despite Rosewater urging against.Turned out to be just another   
megadeus.Where do these things come from?Got saved by that black megadeus.  
  
DAY 58  
Found myself investigating a murder.My men found something gruesome at the pool.An animal . . .  
or what's left of one.  
  
DAY 61  
Leave it to Roger or that black megadeus to solve my cases for me.What's the connection   
between Roger and that megadeus?  
  
DAY 68  
Beck broke out of jail.Told Roger this.Afterwards found myself chasing Roger as if he was a   
common criminal.Later,the real culprit,Beck,got taken into custody.Sometimes I wonder about my   
job.  
  
DAY 73  
Found myself dreaming about a woman.It comes to me . . . a scene from a film I once saw as a boy!  
Roger found out about the actress in the film : Sybil Rowen.The person responsible for a series of  
bombings was a woman who resembled Ms. Rowen.I wound up shooting her.Got so choked up as she  
died in my arms,thus acting out the secene in that film.  
  
DAY 81  
Around Heaven's Day,I showed Roger a photo of some scientist advocating nature.Also mentioned  
something about some "Book of Revelations".  
  
DAY 91  
My men and I watch as that black megadeus confronts another megadeus.Plenty of tension here.  
  
DAY 100  
I show Roger photos of murder victims.One of them was a client of his.What?Three huge robots at  
the shore?Why doesn't somebody tell me these things?Oh well,better lead my men to the shore  
and see what will happen. 


	5. Angel

ANGEL  
  
DAY 10  
I met the famous negotiator Roger Smith for the first time.Introduced myself as Casey Jenkins.I  
told him about an incident at a dam outside Paradigm City.Met up with him later and told him my  
real name which is Angel.Watched the black megadeus that I had heard of fight off a giant eel.What's  
Mr. Smith's connection with that megadeus?  
  
DAY 14  
Went today as Patricia Lovejoy,Secretary to the Paradigm Press' publisher.Saw Roger Smith again.  
Wonder if he recognized me?  
  
DAY 27  
I'm not in this episode.  
  
DAY 33  
Am not in this episode either.Am I a tease or what?  
  
DAY 38  
Became mr. Alex Rosewater's personal secretary.  
  
DAY 42  
Fish cost too much these days because the fishermen got scared by something underwater.Smith got  
a submersible.I grabbed it before him.Still he managed to go after me.We both got trapped in an   
underwater building.Too hot in here.I shed my outfit.Hope Smith doesn't notice the scars on my back.  
We got rescued by that black megadeus.Found out Smith operated it.Discovered a memory in the   
Sea Titan's head.People need memories.Asked Smith not to destroy it.Would he listen?Nooooo!  
  
DAY 61  
I can't believe I helped Smith rescue his little android maid from a mad geneticist.Who would have  
thought,huh?  
  
DAY 83  
Heaven's Day.Heard a huge Heaven's Day tree was on the rampage.Only in Paradigm City.  
  
DAY 100  
Why does Smith pilot that megadeus of his?Told Rosewater about Smith going to a place called  
Ilesberry.Rosewater said the awakening was underway.What did he mean by that?Later,at the   
shore,saw Smith's megadeus going after three huge robots.Too soon!Smith will ruin everything  
if the power is released now!Why can't he see that? 


	6. Big Ear

BIG EAR  
  
DAY 1  
Today a certain negotiator wanted to know where to find some girl.Told him to look at a club called   
Nightingale.  
  
DAY 10  
Not much for me to do but I listen in anyway.  
  
DAY 14  
Still listening . . .  
  
DAY 27  
I hear rumors about some ghost . . .  
  
DAY 61  
I tell Roger Smith about this fellow Eugene Grant.That man is trouble in my opinion.  
  
DAY 73  
Smith only comes to me whenever he needs information about something.I don't mind.  
  
DAY 83  
Heaven's Day.Heard a huge Heaven's Day tree went wild.Wierd.  
  
DAY 100  
Heard a woman told her friends that she had memories from over 40 years ago,but she was barely  
20.In any case,she got killed.Told Roger Smith this.Now I'm hearing about three huge robots.What? 


	7. Alex Rosewater

ALEX ROSEWATER  
  
DAY 1  
I am in charge of the Paradigm Group and Paradigm City itself.Heard a lot about megadeuses on  
the streets.Odd.  
  
DAY 14  
Am in a elevator with a negotiator named Roger Smith and a Patricia Lovejoy of the Paradigm   
Press.Hired Smith to seek out a reporter named Michael Seebach.  
  
DAY 38  
Made Patricia Lovejoy my personal secretary.  
  
DAY 42  
At the harbor,I watched what appeared to be a some sort of monster.Ordered the Military Police  
not to fire.They do so anyway.The monster was revealed to be a megadeus.It was destroyed by   
that black megadeus that has appeared so often.Later told Smith that how cruel it was to have   
such a weak robot destroyed.  
  
DAY 73  
Miss Lovejoy asked about the investigation into a series of bombings.I assured her everything was   
going according to plan.Later watched a huge robot advance on a amusement park.No doubt it   
was sent by the same person behind the bombings.Obivously the act of a pathetic foreigner.  
  
DAY 81  
Offered Smith a job.Quite close to Heaven's Day,I might add.I show Smith a card detailing the end   
of the world on Heaven's Day.Smith asked me about a tailor for a dress.Huh?  
  
DAY 91  
Wanted to give Michael Seebach his severance pay.Told Smith this.  
  
DAY 100  
So Smith is going to Ilesberry to meet my father,huh?No matter.The awakening is underway. 


	8. Beck Gold

BECK GOLD  
  
DAY 1  
So,my family and I are holding this gal hostage until this Soldarno guy coughs up the ransom.  
Can you believe who they sent to negotiate?I mean,the guy looks like a crow in that black suit  
of his!Unlike me,he's got no style!So he's got a megadeus?Big Deal!I got my own megadeus!As  
for the girl who was my hostage,she's an android,so I'll use her as a component of my megadeus!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't believe this!My megadeus got beaten by his,I'm off to jail and worst of all,my hair is  
messed up!  
  
DAY 12  
I've just gotta get even with that crow guy!I've just gotta!  
  
DAY 17  
I've just gotta get even with that crow guy!I've just gotta!  
  
DAY 20  
Am I obsessing enough about getting even with the crow guy?  
NAH!  
  
DAY 31  
Crow guy,I'm gonna get even with YOU!  
  
DAY 44  
Hate being in jail.I wanna break out so I can get even with the crow guy!  
  
DAY 52  
Still hate being in jail.Still wanna get even with the crow guy.  
  
DAY 68  
My family had this huge megadeus break me out.About time!Of course,they could have used a   
little bit of style.No matter.With some gold body work,the Beck Victory Deluxe is ready for action!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Had this guy Wise's son kidnapped.Managed to frame the crow guy.He and the android girl walked  
right into my trap.With this device on her head,she should squeeze him to death.Yes!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't believe this!First the crow guy managed to escape but he also had his megadeus wreck the  
Beck Victory Deluxe,I'm going back to jail and my hair is messed up . . . AGAIN!  
  
DAY 74  
I STILL gotta get even with the crow guy!I still gotta!  
  
DAY 83  
Heaven's Day.Not in the mood to celebrate.Wanna get even with the crow guy.  
  
DAY 100  
If I didn't know better,I'd say there's something going on.But what?Who cares?All I care about is   
getting even with the crow guy! 


	9. Schwartzewald

SCHWARTZEWALD  
  
DAY 14  
It's been three months since I discovered the Truth about Paradigm City.As my former home burns  
around me,I resolve to destroy Paradigm City and its corrupt leadership!  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
My face is burned and covered in bandages but no matter!My resolve is as strong as ever.Michael  
Seebach is no more!From now on,I shall be known as . . . Black Forest,er . . . SCHWARTZEWALD!  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
I have my own megadeus,but it's not yet completed.  
  
DAY 21  
Today I'm having my megadeus built.Hahaha.Should I write down my maniacal laughter like  
that?Oh why not!Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
DAY 26  
My bandages itch.  
  
DAY 31  
My contempt for the corrupt city of Paradigm grows every day.  
  
DAY 39  
Every day in every way I HATE Paradigm city more and more.Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
DAY 45  
My megadeus is half finished.It needs something to make it more than a match for the black  
megadeus piloted by Paradigm's lapdog,but what?   
  
DAY 58  
It took long enough but when finished,my megadeus will fly!That's right!FLY!Hahahahahahahahaha!  
  
DAY 62  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
DAY 64  
My bandages still itch.Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
DAY 65  
I dub my megadeus the BIG DUO!Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
DAY 70  
Still hate Paradigm City.Bandages still itch.Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
DAY 83  
Heaven's Day,huh?BAH!It's a corrupt holiday,like Paradigm itself!  
  
DAY 87  
My Big Duo is complete!YES!Now to wrap it in bandages.Good thing Big Duo doesn't need to   
scratch,hahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
DAY 89  
Working on a little surprise for Paradigm City's wealthy elite.Where'd I put those masks?  
  
DAY 91  
After my bandaged Big Duo made its debut I invite the corrupt lapdog,Roger Smith to a little  
party,where I show him Pardigm city's rich for the corrupt swine they are before I burn 'em   
real good.Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
DAY 100  
After my Big Duo lost,I find myself pondering my parting words to Smith.Do we really control   
the megadeuses or do they control us?No matter,I'll still destroy Paradigm yet!Hahahahahahaha  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
hahahahahahahahahahaha- huh?  
  
What's this I'm seeing at the shore? 


End file.
